


drunk and drunker

by jengao



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Underage Drinking, and jaemin gets a bit ahead of himself...., theyre at a frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jengao/pseuds/jengao
Summary: jaemin and donghyuck had a drinking problem, but it made their makeouts all the better.





	drunk and drunker

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh theyre drunk and horny lol

“jaemin, we need stop drinking so much.”

“i thought you said we were gonna wreck our livers together?”

jaemin and donghyuck were squished on a dirty couch in the corner of another dorm party, red solo cups in hand (as always). both came to socialize, but every party ended with jaemin climbing into the older boy’s lap; the taste of cheap beer on jaemin’s tongue bitter in donghyuck’s mouth.

it was only appropriate that the pair had met a college party, drinking. it had been a game of truth or dare, and jaemin had been eyeing a drunk donghyuck all night. he was so sure that he was a lightweight, so when mark had dared donghyuck to do a keg stand, jaemin immediately volunteered to do it in his place. 

“i still can’t believe you thought i couldn’t do it.” donghyuck rested against the curve of the couch, hands lazily running up and down jaemin’s legs which were thrown up and over the side.

a mischievous smile lit up jaemin’s face, the younger boy moving in donghyuck’s lap in an attempt to get a moan out of him. donghyuck kept his face still. jaemin was gonna have to do better than that. 

“are you upset you couldn’t show off in front of mark?” jaemin frowned a bit as he said the upperclassman’s name. he knew donghyuck was dating him and had been for months, but he still got wary when mark was around. 

“doesn’t matter anymore.” donghyuck went for another swig, only to find his cup empty. jaemin wordlessly handed his boyfriend his drink, reaching for donghyuck’s other free hand. he watched donghyuck down the alcohol left in the cup, his adam’s apple moving up and down with each gulp. jaemin’s eyes trailed down his neck to the expanse of his boyfriend’s exposed chest. 

donghyuck always looked good in black v necks that dipped low, showing off his collarbones and more. 

donghyuck eyed jaemin as his pulled the cup away from his lips, which were slightly wet from the beer. he licked his lips, slowly, as he maintained eye contact with jaemin. he relished the way jaemin gripped his hand tighter, eyes slightly wide and his mouth dropping slightly open.

in the dim lighting of the dorm, donghyuck’s tan skin looked even sexier. jaemin thought he was gonna have a stroke. and the alcohol wasn’t helping. jaemin shifted again in donghyuck’s lap, moaning as he felt his dick through his skinny jeans. he knew better than to start grinding in his boyfriend’s lap in a dorm with a bunch of kids who had their phones in their hands, but jaemin just hoped they were too drunk to care. 

donghyuck dug his nails into jaemin’s hip, hoping he would get the hint. jaemin immediately looped his legs around donghyuck’s waist, his hand landing neatly on his shoulders. his lips. they were tinged slightly red from the lip stain donghyuck had snatched off jaemin’s desk. and jaemin wanted to smudge them so bad. until his lips were just as red. and swollen; he wanted their lips to be swollen. 

donghyuck, tired of the way jaemin wouldn’t quit staring at him, let his lips eventually crash into his boyfriend’s. jaemin practically squealed, sitting straight up in donghyuck’s lap, happily letting him shove his tongue down his throat. donghyuck tasted amazing. sweet and bitter from the alcohol, jaemin imagined if he kissed him long enough he could get tipsy off his lips alone. jaemin closed the space between them, every part of his body pressed up against donghyuck’s. donghyuck bucked his hips up into his boyfriend’s, swallowing jaemin’s strangled moan whole. 

both were drunk, but still aware of where they were. jaemin quickly climbed off donghyuck’s lap, pulling him out of his seat. they filled their cups before beelining for the door. jaemin’s dorm was thankfully only a block away. they finished their cups before the light even changed.

after fumbling through their wallets and swiping their ids, they were finally in front of the elevator.

“do you think the lady at the front desk knows we’re fucking?” donghyuck was starting to slur his words, leaning into jaemin’s neck with dumb smile on his face.

“yeah, like your hard on isn’t a dead give away.” jaemin rolled his eyes as donghyuck looked down, a slight gasp coming from him. the elevator dinged, signaling it’s arrival. jaemin was quick to shove donghyuck in, pressing his the button for his floor and closing the door before anyone else could step in. as soon as they were shut, donghyuck pressed jaemin into the corner, his lips on his neck. jaemin moaned out loud this time, his face turning red as he tried his best to keep his voice down. donghyuck had other plans, his hand trailing along jaemin’s inner thigh, his hand brushing against his groin. jaemin screwed his eyes shut, biting his lips so hard he thought they might bleed. 

the elevator dinged once again as the doors open. jaemin and donghyuck froze for a moment, so lost in each other they momentarily forgot where they were. jaemin broke out of the drunken stupor first, pulling a stumbling donghyuck out into the hallway, but not before donghyuck blew a kiss to the security camera.

“what are you doing?” jaemin’s keys, where were his keys?

“we gave them a show didn’t we?” donghyuck was leaning into jaemin again, trailing wet kisses along the back of jaemin’s neck this time.

“you always were a cam whore.” donghyuck smiled into jaemin’s skin at the comment. 

jaemin finally got the right key, pushing the door open. donghyuck was the one to shove jaemin in this time. before the door even closed, his lips were on jaemin’s again. the door only shut when donghyuck pushed jaemin’s back into the cold metal. donghyuck was hungry tonight the way he was kissing him. His hands moved with mischievous intention, his fingers immediately dipping under the waistband of jaemin’s briefs. he pulled his shirt off, breaking the kiss for a split second before jaemin pulled him back in. slowly, donghyuck backed into jaemin’s dorm, lifting the younger boy so that his hands were gripping his waist while jaemin’s hands tugged at donghyuck’s brown curls. soon, donghyuck set jaemin down on his feet, letting himself fall backward onto his boyfriend’s messy bed. jaemin was quick to crawl up next to him. 

“god, you must want me so bad right now. i don’t blame you.” donghyuck grinned lazily, looking down at jaemin through hooded, hazy eyes. jaemin couldn’t argue with that. donghyuck was fucking gorgeous. 

jaemin pressed chaste kisses up along the side of donghyuck’s body, relishing in the way he sucked his breath in from something so simple. but then again, jaemin had always had strong impact on donghyuck. he was always so needy and willing to please, much to donghyuck’s pleasure. of course, donghyuck was always willing to return the favour, just as clingy as his boyfriend if not more. 

once jaemin’s reached donghyuck’s lips, he pulled back. he didn’t miss the way donghyuck whined. 

“jaemin, don’t tease me like this….” jaemin was pulling off his shirt, the sight of his softly defined body causing donghyuck to lose his train of thought. 

donghyuck pulled jaemin into him, his tongue running along jaemin’s lips. this time, the kiss was: wet, loud, sloppy and all tongue. donghyuck watched too much porn, jaemin thought. but if he was gonna make out with him like this, who was jaemin to complain?

jaemin had a leg thrown up donghyuck’s side, and moaned when donghyuck’s hand cupped his ass. the older boy squeezed, hard. jaemin wasn’t gonna last long if donghyuck kept this up. donghyuck pushed jaemin down, straddling his waist and grinding down ever so slightly on him. both whined out, tears starting to prickle at the corners of donghyuck’s eyes. god, he was so sensitive.

“you moan like a bitch jaemin.” donghyuck’s voice shook more than he wanted it to. 

“and you let me fuck you like a whore.” jaemin’s own voice was strained.

both boys were desperate for each other. as jaemin sat back up, he grabbed donghyuck’s chin, letting his tongue slip between his boyfriend’s bruised lips again. the way donghyuck immediately relented to jaemin’s touch signaled one thing and one thing only. 

they had a long night ahead of them. jaemin only hoped his roomate, jeno, wouldn’t be back for a while.


End file.
